


Under The Stars

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Obitine, obitine on the run, this is the fluffiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: For the prompt: Things you said under the stars.





	Under The Stars

“You know in spite of the running for our lives part, this is actually kind of nice.” Satine says looking up at the stars, holding Obi-Wan’s hand. 

He knows what she means, she likes being here with him. Neither is willing to admit it however, so they go on like this. ‘i love the freedom of running like this’ she’ll say, and he’ll agree, but they keep quiet. They do not want to voice their feelings, it would make them too real.

They don’t look at each other as he responds “I daresay the same, Duchess. Whenever we are not in a shouting match, your company is something akin to.. nice.” His grin is cheeky and Satine wants to slap it off of him. She resigns to turning to him.

“Oh really? You say that as if I am the one who starts the shouting matches.” Her tone is still light, she is teasing him.

He turns to her finally. “You do.” And that is all it takes for an attack. Satine gave him a push, and before they knew it they were rolling and laughing and he was tickling her. 

Satine cannot remember a time when she has felt so carefree. 

“Mercy!” Satine shouts through her laughs.

“Only if you admit you start our fights.”

“Never!” She says as sternly as she could. He continued to tickle her.

“Alright alright! I start our fights!” His assault on her ribs is quickly stopped and he lays back down beside her. 

“Now, was that so hard?”

“Yes it was.” She tells him, glaring up at the sky with her arms crossed. “I think I deserve some form of repayment.” And the tone in her voice is just enough to colour Obi-Wan’s cheeks.

“Oh really? What repayment do you want, my dear?” They are both turned to each other now, they can feel one another’s breath on their face.

“This.” She says as she closes the space between them. In an instant Obi-Wan’s arms are around her, and her hand is in his hair, and they both know they never want to let go of each other. They both know exactly what they are feeling.

Later, when she awakes to Obi-Wan still lying beside her sound asleep beneath the stars and the grass as his pillow, she whispers a secret to him. Something so secret not even he could know. 

“I love you.” 

She falls back asleep to the sound of Obi-Wan’s snores.

 

 


End file.
